Of Spying and Storms
by lieselmemingers
Summary: Lupin/Tonks. Part of the 'Crack in the Door' series. 'Molly Weasley really wasn't the type to spy but...' Molly witnesses a tender moment between a pregnant Tonks and her fool of a husband.


**This was something which came to me and I couldn't resist writing a quick little story. I seem to have all of my ideas at night! It's nothing groundbreaking, just a little tribute to the fabulous Molly Weasley ;) **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Of Spying and Storms

Molly Weasley _really_ wasn't the type to spy but...

Well, the door was _open_, wasn't it? Surely nothing _too_ private could be happening in a room with an open door?

The crack between the door and the doorframe held the golden glow from the room inside, and she peered eagerly through, gazing through at the scene that lay within.

She knew her beloved house so well; each beam of wood, each rusty pipe. Behind the door which she was peering into lay the small, cramped, spare bedroom. It usually rested, dormant and cool. But tonight she had guests, and the candles and lanterns had been lit, filling the room with warmth and casting long shadows across the floor. Outside, the sky was pitch-dark and starry.

What she saw within made her breath hitch slightly, and her eyes welled up with hot, silly tears.

The lovely young Nymphadora Tonks was perched on the edge of the bed; her head hung slightly, her gaze fixed on the floor. She had shed her robes and donned a large shirt, which hung from her small frame and clashed with her brilliantly pink hair. Even at this stage, Molly could see the signs; her face was glowing, her eyes were bright despite the sullen expression that she wore. And of course there was the surprising selection of food which she had opted for earlier in the day, and the tiny bump that was pushing at her nightshirt.

Tonks suited pregnancy, Molly decided.

The tears that lingered in Molly's eyes were not of sadness for Tonks, as they would have been a few says ago, because right now Tonks was not alone in the small, cramped bedroom.

Molly watched as Remus Lupin crossed the room, coming into her eye-line as he approached his wife. He crouched down on the floor in front of Tonks, still fully dressed in a white, frayed shirt and brown trousers. Molly couldn't see his face, but could guess that his eyes were full of apology, pleading with Tonks for forgiveness. He had been a fool; he had left his pregnant wife because he was too afraid to deal with the implications of impending fatherhood.

Molly shook her head in fond disapproval, smiling as she remembered how he had turned up at her door two days later, his face shocked and flat, asking to speak with Tonks urgently.

Remus spoke to his wife in low tones, too quietly for Molly to pick up. Even if she could have, she wouldn't want to. This was a private moment, and it was enough just to see them happy once again, in the warm, tender glow that encompassed them in the small room.

He was there, now, in front of the young woman, kneeling on the floor and asking for her forgiveness and love. Tonks seemed to be keeping her gaze firmly locked on the floor, her mouth set in a harsh line. Remus reached up with a gentle hand and carefully lifted her chin, encouraging her to meet his gaze. She did, and her eyes softened at little as they settled on his face.

Tonks listened to his low, indecipherable murmurs, and finally nodded tersely, her tears starting to make glistening tracks down her face. Molly heard Remus sigh heavily and reach out to his wife, gathering her carefully into his arms, burying his head in the crook of her young neck. Molly watched Tonks' small hands clutch and pull at the back of Remus' shirt, her mouth seeking his, and decided that she wasn't allowed to see anymore.

This had been enough; just to know that love went on through this awful war was _enough_ to keep her fighting.

She gently closed the door, allowing the couple to find solace and peace within each other, safe from prying eyes and stormy nights.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review!**


End file.
